Sabía que volverías
by AkeruMurasakiro
Summary: La espera de algo que todo mundo cataloga como imposible, puede ser sencillamente un verdadero infierno… pero y si el día que haz estado esperando llegase…Todo cambia ¿no es así? Por imposible que parezca YuukixZero Dedicado a mi mejor amiga K.


Aquella chica solo pudo observar una sombra que cruzaba a toda velocidad, lo último que aun recordaba de ese día fue aquella arma que a dura penas pudo observar.

Después nada… oscuridad… después… destellos de colores, miles de destellos de colores ¿o solo uno? Si así es… era solo uno… en todas sus tonalidades… era aquel rojo… que cuando era niña conseguía aturdir sus sentidos, esa arma de dos filos que lograba despertar su curiosidad… y lograba hipnotizarla, como una víbora hipnotiza a su incauta victima… justo en ese preciso momento a ella le hubiese gustado solo por esta vez ser la víbora y no la victima.

Se preguntaba incansablemente_ ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Quién era esa sombra que atravesó a media noche? ¿Cómo llegue a ese lugar?_

Quería preguntar, preguntar todo eso a gritos… pero no podía moverse, ¿Qué sucedía? ¿El mundo había dejado de girar? Silencio… solo silencio… era tan irónico el solo pensar que antes buscaba el silencio para poder pensar y ahora… ahora solo esperaba que alguien gritara su nombre y que de esa forma la sacara de aquel maldito trance, pero eso jamás paso no hubo gritos… solo calma, si así puede llamársele aunque ella no sentía calma… solo desesperación.

La desesperación era considerable, pero ninguna desesperación que había sentido, que ahora sentía o que pudo llegar a sentir, podía ser comparada con la que sintió cuando Zero se fue…

A pesara de haber pasado un año después de la partida de Zero una punzada atravesó su pecho… esto no la sorprendió, pues como era de esperarse siempre ocurría lo mismo cada vez que decidía evocar los recuerdos. Aunque no le molestaba que le doliese, era una forma de purgar sus culpas, esas culpas que al atormentaban aunque no era solo eso si no también era lo único que le quedaba… esos recuerdos… le recordaban la felicidad que jamás tendría de nuevo, esa felicidad que dejo escapar por una ilusión.

Intento abrir los ojos pero fue en vano… parecía que sus parpados estaban adheridos, los intentos que le siguieron fueron totalmente inútiles, decidió darse por vencida he intentarlo después.

Se sumergió en un mundo donde nadie podía jamás hacerle daño… en sus sueños, el rostro lúgubre de un joven de cabello plateado se hizo presente en ellos.

_**Flash Back:**_

-Te iras con el… ¿verdaderamente te iras con el Yuuki? ¿Deseas tanto el irte con el?-pregunto Zero contrariado, mientras cruzaba los brazos sobre su pecho.

La joven solo asintió mientras desviaba la mirada, no podía mirarlo a los ojos… si dejaba ir a Kaname se arrepentiría toda su vida… o al menos eso era lo que pensaba en ese momento.

-Entonces… vete… lárgate de una vez Yuuki.-le espeto Zero furibundo, mientras volteaba y caminaba hacia otro lado esa era la única forma de que Yuki no pudiese vislumbrar las lagrimas que rodaban silenciosas por sus mejillas.

**Fin del Flash Back.**

Irónicamente solo bastaron dos meses para que Yuuki se percatara de que Kaname estaba cegado por el poder que le daba su posición como sangre pura, que amaba verdaderamente a Zero y regresara a la clase diurna a buscarlo pero el golpe que le dieron fue terrible cuando le dijeron que el mismo día que ella se fue Zero también se había marchado.

Desde ese día Yuuki le preguntaba incansablemente a Kaien Cross sobre el paradero de Zero y a Sayori, sin embargo los dos se negaban rotundamente a darle información, tampoco podía pedirle información a Toga pues el también se había ido e inclusive todos los estudiantes de la clase diurna y Kaien adoptaron una postura distante hacia la chica.

Al no obtener ninguna información ella se daba a la tarea de buscarlo por las noches, lo buscaba en la ciudad y sus alrededores pero jamás lo había encontrado, llevaba un año buscándolo y aun no perdía las esperanzas de volver a verlo. Kaname intentaba convencerla de irse juntos otra vez… pero ella por su parte sentía un rencor inexplicable hacia el y hacia ella misma, pues Zero se había ido.

Por otro lado ella se deleito con ese sueño, observo parte por parte el rostro de Zero, sus enormes ojos que demostraban lo torturado que estaba todo su ser, aquella marca sobre su cuello, y el gesto que expresaba solo indiferencia.

Abrió los ojos poco a poco mientras se preguntaba el porque las cosas buenas no duraban lo suficiente.

_Esta a punto de anochecer… tengo que buscarlo otra vez en aquel callejón… no importa que halla sucedido en aquel callejón volveré a buscarlo en ese lugar.-pensaba Yuuki ansiosa._

Sintió una mirada sobre ella miro a un lado y estaba Kaien observándola lleno de preocupación.

-Me alegra mucho que te encuentres mejor hija-sonreía Kaien como hace tiempo no lo hacia al menos no a ella.

-SI, me siento bien ¿Qué sucedió?-cuestiono Yuuki mientras intentaba enderezarse.

-¿No logras recordar nada?, inténtalo-le animo Kaien.

-Solo recuerdo a una sombra que sostenía una arma, eso es lo único -contesto la castaña mientras fruncía el ceño frustrada, el olvidar cosas relevantes en su vida no era cosa nueva

-Lamento que recuerdes eso.-comento Kaien resignado.

-¿Qué sucede con eso? Y no me diga que nada director ¿Qué importancia tiene?-pregunto Yuuki extrañamente desesperada por saber más acerca de el suceso.

El no contesto nada mientras salía de la habitación con aire intranquilo, la mujer por otra parte lo miraba frustrada últimamente hacia eso cuando no quería responder preguntas ni dar explicaciones.

"_Lo mismo que Zero"_ pensó mientras sonreía por los recuerdos.

Intento ponerse de pie para realizar otro intento, lo logro pero un mareo se hizo presente y se apoyo en las paredes blancas mientras se tambaleaba cuando se dirigía a la puerta del baño anexo a su habitación al menos no estaba en el hospital, se puso el uniforme y salió. La luna estaba en todo su esplendor, ella se echo a correr tenía que llegar al callejón a buscarlo, se sentó en el puente del estanque a descansar pues estaba agotada y le dolía la cabeza debido a la contusión que había sufrido.

-¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?-pregunto una voz que Yuuki conocía, abrió los ojos como plato.

Zero se encontraba detrás de ella con aquella indiferencia que ella conocía

-¿Zero?-pregunto incrédula mientras seguía con los ojos abiertos.

-¿Y si no soy yo quien?-pregunto con ironía como en los viejos tiempos.

Esto trajo lagrimas a las pupilas de Yuuki al recordar aquellos viejos momentos… Zero la miraba consternado.

-¿Dónde habías estado todo este tiempo?-pregunto temblorosa, mientras intentaba controlar su llanto.

-Estuve viajando con mi sensei para convertirme en el mejor cazador de toda la historia.- mintió de de forma fría, mientras se estremecía al recordar la verdadera razón de su partida.

_Bonita forma de mentirle a Yuuki… pero ¿Qué podría decirle? ¿Qué estaba deshecho? ¿Qué le pedí a mi sensei que me matara? O quizás… ¿Qué hui porque no quería verla feliz…?al menos no de esa forma- Pensaba Zero mientras se debatía en decirle la verdad o no._

-¿Cuándo volviste?-pregunto sin saber que más comentarle pues ella también sabia cual era la verdadera razón , Sayori se la había dicho a gritos.

-Ayer.-contesto tembloroso.

-Tuviste que venir en cuanto llegaste, estábamos todos muy preocupados por ti.-le dijo ella casi a gritos.

-Te vi ayer.-contesto defendiéndose.

Parecía que nada había cambiado entre ellos…

-No mientas.-susurro Yuuki histérica, mientras Zero sonreía.

-No entiendo verdaderamente que haces aquí, se supone que tuviste un incidente ayer.-contesto Zero cambiando de tema.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?-pregunto la joven confundida, no sabia bien si por la impresión o por el golpe.

-¿No recuerdas nada? No me sorprende, nunca haz tenido una memoria normal, a veces sigo preguntándome si algo va mal en tu cabeza.-comento Zero sonriendo, mientras pronunciaba las palabras de forma cínica.

-¿Qué no recuerdo?-pregunto ella desesperada mientras se resistía a mirarlo.

-¿Qué es lo ultimo que recuerdas?-pregunto Zero evadiéndola.

-A una sombra, esa sombra sostenía un arma.-contesto Yuuki sintiéndose tonta, al pensar que quizás solo era una alucinación, quizás Zero tenía razón y algo estaba mal en su cabeza.

-Esa sombra era yo, Yuki-susurro Zero.

-¿Ah si?, ven y dime que paso por favor Zero.-ella giro la cabeza para mirarlo sonriendo mientras las lagrimas caían sobre sus mejillas y movía su cuerpo hacia la derecha para que Zero se sentara mientras le hacia una seña, que Zero bien conocía.

Zero avanzo con una a penas visible sonrisa, mientras se sentaba a su lado.

-Dime ¿Qué sucedió?-pregunto sonriéndole pero aun las lagrimas proseguían su camino por las mejillas de la joven.

-Estuve rastreando por varias semanas a Ruka Souen de la clase nocturna.

-a ¿Ruka-chan? ¿Para que la rastreabas?-pregunto aturdida.

-Tenia que vigilarla, debido a que tenia cierto resentimiento hacia tu persona, Ruka intento atacarte en aquel callejón…-respondió Zero con aire sombrío.

-¿La mataste?-pregunto aquella chica castaña , Ruka no era de su agrado pero tampoco la odiaba además entendía que Kaname jamás le presto la atención que ella requería y Kaname nunca la querría, eso ella lo entendía a la perfección pues justo ahora estaba padeciendo lo que Ruka Souen.

-No, aunque ese era el objetivo.-contesto Zero irritado, por aquel fracaso y mas que nada porque esa vampiresa había querido herir ala persona que el mas amaba.

La niña suspiro aliviada.

-Muchas gracias Zero.-la chica se acerco poco a poco el.

El no dijo nada.

-¿Cómo haz logrado controlar tu sed?

-Ahora soy un vampiro, deje de ser un nivel E. hace tiempo, pues mordí a un sangre pura.-respondió indiferente

La mirada de Yuuki en ese momento demostraba una enorme tristeza, Zero ya no la necesitaba más, una parte de su ser estaba feliz porque no seria un monstruo, pero… eso era otra barrera más que se interponía entre ellos… el ya no significar nada en la vida de Zero mas que un mal recuerdo.

-Gracias por volver…muchas gracias.-solo atino a decir, mientras el cabello caía sobre su cara y las lagrimas se avivaron, ahora los sollozos se tornaban violentos.

Zero la miraba, mientras llevo uno de sus pálidos dedos al rostro de la joven para secara aquellas gotas, eso solo hizo tornar mas violentos los sollozos de ella mientras temblaba. Zero llevo sus labios a los ojos de Yuuki mientras lamia cada lagrima que ella derramaba, pero eso no logro calmarla, su angustia iba acrecentándose.

-Volví por ti Yuuki, quiero quedarme contigo.-le susurro con un tono sincero y enternecido al oído.

Ella cerro los ojos mientras intentaba tranquilizarse y colocaba su cabeza en el hombro de Zero.

-¿Verdaderamente volviste por mi?-pregunto incrédula.

-¿Y si no es por ti por quien?-pregunto.

Yuuki sonrió mientras se ruborizaba un poco.

-Sabia que volverías… sabia que este no era el final de nuestra historia lo sabia perfectamente, este es el principio… porque se también que estamos destinados a estar juntos sin importar lo que pase tu yo estaremos juntos, yo sabia que tu ibas a volver Zero, estaba segura

. -Me imaginaba que lo sabias.-respondió Zero.

-Entonces… ¿Te quedaras conmigo? Si no quieres quedarte conmigo, tampoco importaría puesto que yo te seguiría a todas partes y no podrías detenerme-le susurro Yuuki amenazándolo.

-Que fastidio.-respondió Zero bromeando y después soltó una carcajada al ver el rostro fruncido de Yuki, ella le saco la lengua y el solo frunció el ceño… definitivamente… nada nada absolutamente nada había cambiado entre ellos dos

Zero la tomo del mentón y de esa forma iniciaron una historia.

La felicidad no cabía en ellos, después de tanto esperar estaban juntos… como tenían que haberlo estado desde un principio y desde siempre. Porque cuando dos personas están predestinadas a estar juntas… no todas terminan juntas… pero ellos era demasiado afortunados.

Pero desde un principio ella sabia que el volvería… estaba escrito, no solo en su corazón si no también en su mente y en el destino… era una pagina que empezaba, no todo estaba muerto como todos creían de hecho… todo mundo creyó que esa historia había muerto… excepto los propios protagonistas de esta misma, ¿Cómo demonios iba a morir una historia? Que ni siquiera había dado inicio. Pero lo afirmo ella… ella… sabia que el volvería.


End file.
